The Shipped Gold Standard
by Go Radio
Summary: "I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me"  Now if only I could say this to his face my life would be a lot less confusing.
1. About Me

I stood on the balcony letting the glow of the setting sun wash over me. This is where I came to think, to clear my head. Needless to say, I had a lot to think about. Sighing, I heard Ashdan walking behind me.

"Excited for tomorrow?" He asked, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess…I'm kind of nervous." Why was I nervous you ask? I'll tell you why. Tomorrow, I finally get to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your probably confused now, aren't you? Well let me explain. I've gone to St. Garnet's for the past five years, for my magic education. It's pretty much the "public school" for witches and wizards. Why did I go there? I don't know, but I just _did._ My best friend, Ashdan, has been going to Hogwarts his whole life, which I don't find fair. I guess I should explain more about my life.

Well it started out when I was ten, my mum died. They say it was an accident, I say that's bullocks. My dad murdered her and I know it. He is a big supporter of Voldemort and all his crap. So when I was eleven, I ran away from home since I wasn't going to put up with my father and his controlling, kill-all-muggleborns ways. As I was sprinting down the street, I came across Ashdan.

"_Where are you going?" A boy with dark black hair asked me. I looked up and saw him sitting on the front steps of a house. Where _was_ I going? I thought to myself. I honestly had no idea where I was, maybe I should of thought out this running away from home business more. Oh well, no turning back now._

"_I uh…ran away from home." I quietly told him. He knit his eyebrows together._

"_Why did you do that?" He questioned further. He motioned for me to sit on the steps with him._

"_Umm…I don't uh get along with my father." _

"_I understand." He nodded, confirming his thought._

"_You do?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Did this kid really understand?_

"_Well my father left when I was just a few months old, I don't know anything about him."_

"_Oh." I nodded my head, I wish my father would of left when I was a few months old, then I never would have had to deal with his crap and mum would still be alive._

"_You ok?" He asked, eyes full of concern. I brought my palm to my forehead in frustration_

"_No not really…I…don't know what I'm going to do." I bit my lip and stared at the bricks. I had no idea what to do now. All I knew is that I was _not_ going back home._

"_There is an orphanage around the corner and down the street." He pointed with his hand in the direction. I guess that was my only option._

"_Thanks…" I muttered, picking up my stuff and started walking back to the street._

"_Hey what's your name?" The boy asked._

"_Taylor." I answered back._

"_Cool. I'm Ashdan. Bye Taylor." He waved as I walked down the street towards my new home. The orphanage. _

I lived in that orphanage for a long time. But almost everyday that summer Ashdan came and visited. Me and Ashdan became best friends soon enough. Later that August I got a letter from St. Garnets, saying I was accepted. I found out Ashdan in fact was going to some fancy school called Hogwarts. St. Garnets was ok for the first few years, but this last year is when I lost it. I was stressed out from O.W.L.'s enough as it was, and all of my "friends" decided to turn on me and be back stabbing gits. Needless to say, I had enough of St. Garnets and I wanted out.

As I complained about this Ashdan he came up with a genius plan. He was going to move out of his home (he can't stand his dead beat mum anyway, she's an alcoholic…so he comes home to her passed out and she tells him she hates him and stuff like that) and we're going to buy a flat in London together. Now before you little perverts start getting thoughts in your head, Ashdan and I are _just_ friends. He is like my big brother I never had, really. But anyway, this June with the little money he had saved up and the money I had inherited from my mum when she "tragically passed away" (yeah right. Like I said, she was murdered) which was actually a lot. She came from a pure blood family from France, and they had money, so yeah…ANYWAY, with the money we had, we bought our flat in London. It's a simple flat, two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, small dining room, bathroom and a balcony. What sold me on this flat was the view, it was the perfect view of downtown London, I absolutely loved it. So now, living in my new flat with my best friend, I now am out of the St. Garnet district and now go to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Earth to Taylorrrrrrr." Ashdan's voice rang in my ear.

"What! What? Did you burn the flat down?" I laughed at him.

"No not yet…" He smiled slyly "But anyway, we better get inside, you still need to pack."

"I can do it in the morning." I complained to him.

"No! You will not be last minute! I am not missing the train tomorrow because you failed to pack your trunk tonight!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fine fine…let's go, your helping me pack." I stuck my tongue out back at him. I swear me and him can be so childish, I can't believe this flat hasn't flooded or burned down yet.

..:: ::..

_**(A/N. First fanfic ever! Ha, finally got off my lazy arse and wrote one. I'm not sure where I want to go with this story, except its going to be a Sirius/OC fic. Oh yeah and disclaimer, I own nothing, except for my dear Taylor)**_


	2. Happy Families

**_(A/N Special shout out to siriusfanno1, who was the first to add this story to their alerts. You totally made my day. Ah so I'm not sure where I want to go with this story, other than the fact it's a Sirius/OC. I own nothing, not even the title, which is a Fall Out Boy song.)_**

"It's so…crowded!" I said to Ashdan, exasperated. Hogwarts was already so complicated! And where the bloody hell is Platform 9¾? I swear, St. Garnets was a lot simpler.

"You get used to it." Ashdan said shrugging like it was no big deal, well it _was_ big deal, at least to me it was. I was about to ask him where the platform was and I watched him start running. Great I would have to sprint to keep up with his run, which keeping up with Ashdan is a losing battle, since he is like six foot and I'm 5"3.

"Ashdan wait up you great big wanker!" I yelled, getting a few strange looks from the muggles. I'm surprised that the muggles haven't figured out the wizarding world yet since _every_ September 1st its filled with people who have owls and heavy trunks. Muggles can be so thick sometimes.

"Just follow me." He shouted over his shoulder, I watched him as he ran between the barrier of Platforms 9 and 10, and disappeared. _Wicked._ I thought, St. Garnets was never this cool, well then again it's where all the poor wizarding families and the orphans go to school. I ran towards the barrier, hoping for the best. I flinched as I glided through the brick. I came out on the other side and let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes. A pang of jealousy hit my stomach, I watched as happy _families _said good bye to their children. I really didn't know what a _family _was. The closest I ever got to a family was my mother, but as I said before, she was killed when I was only 10. I guess Ashdan is my only family, which don't take me wrong, I loved him to pieces, he was my brother I never had, and I can't imagine life without him, but sometimes I wish I had a mom and dad to hug and kiss me off to school and tell me they love me. Oh well, life sucks, it's a fact of life. I looked around the platform for Ashdan, I spotted him and walked over to him, wallowing in my self pity, for having a lack of family.

"You ok?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. He could always tell when I'm upset, that's why he is my best friend. He gets me like no one else does.

"Yeah…just, all the happy families." I smiled a fake smile and looked him in the eyes.

"I understand Tay." He hugged me closer and murmured in my ear "You don't need to put on a fake smile with me, I get why your sad." I smiled a real smile, sure it was small, but it was the little things like these that made Ashdan the unbiological brother he was. I walked onto the train, following Ashdan.

"Oh look, it's Snivellus." A voice was heard from down the train corridor.

"What kind of name is Snivellus?" I whispered to Ashdan as I looked around him to try and see this alleged Snivellus.

"He's this kid, who no one likes." Ashdan quickly explained.

"Let's teach Snivellus a lesson, Prongs." I heard another voice. _Prongs? Snivellus? These people at Hogwarts have weird names._ I thought to myself. I continued to try and see around Ashdan but he was too bloody tall. Next thing I knew I saw a boy with a big, crooked nose and long greasy hair suspended in the air, upside down. I snickered to myself at the site of him.

"That's what you get, for trying to talk to Lily." I heard another voice. It was full hatred, and I was guessing Lily must be this voice's girlfriend and Snivellus was trying to flirt with Lily. I dunno, I'm only guessing.

"POTTER! PUT HIM DOWN!" I heard a voice shrieking, it sounded like a girl, figuring how high pitched it was.

"Lily flower, I was just trying to protect you." I heard Potter explain to Lily.

"Don't call me that, I am _not_ you Lily flower, nor will I _ever_ be your Lily Flower!" She spat at him. "Now put him down!" I watched as the Snivellus boy thudded to the floor. More screaming and excuses were heard, but I tuned them out. So my first impression of Hogwarts (even though I haven't seen the school itself, I'm judging by the people) they all have weird names, they like to watch other people suffer, and they talk really LOUD. I finally saw the faces to the voices. I saw a boy with messy black hair and glasses, who I'm guessing is Prongs or Potter, I'm not sure what his name is. He was getting yelled at by this girl with long red hair and green eyes, she was really pretty, despite the fact that she looked absolutely livid. This must be Lily. Then I looked at the third person and I…fell in love, the world stopped spinning, the birds sang, the flowers bloomed. Ok maybe _that_ didn't happen, but damn! This boy was _hot_. I was jealous, we never had hot guys at St. Garnets! He had this long black hair that looked really softly, subconsciously I ran a hand through my hair. Ew, I watched as my fingers got caught on the blonde snarls I called hair. It was wild curly, kind of like a lions mane. And he had these piercing grey eyes…and damn, I sound like some little fan girl! I felt my face heat up as I realized I was starring at him.

"I'm sorry Lily Flower." Potter said to Lily.

"I'm sorry too Evans." The grey eyed boy agreed. Lily stormed off in a fury.

"Taylor lets go." Ashdan tugged my wrist and I followed him, trying not to look at that boy. Ashdan opened a compartment door threw his trunk in.

"So you've met two of the four Marauders at Hogwarts." Ashdan said.

"Marauders, what? I'm so confused Ashdan. Hogwarts is so _confusing_ already and I haven't even been inside the school yet! First running through walls, then _Marauders_, what kind of name is that? Is it like a clan thing? Are forced into clans at Hogwarts, Ash? What if I'm not in your clan! That would suck!" I rambled, I do that when I'm nervous, stressed, or confused, which I was all three at the moment.

"Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"Just shush. The Marauders are this, _clique_, of guys at Hogwarts and they cause mischief and pull pranks and stuff like that. Relax, there are no clans either." Ashdan explained, laughing at my worries. Jerk,

"Oh sod off Ashdan." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "It's not my fault I know nothing about Hogwarts!"

"There are houses at Hogwarts though." Ashdan told me. _Like houses you live in? _I though confused once more. Ashdan must of saw the look on my face and explained.

"Like, there are four houses you get sorted into. Houses are pretty much to tell you where your dorms are and what table you sit at for meals." Ashdan explained.

"Oh." I said, still not fully understanding, oh well I'll deal with it.

"There are four houses you can get sorted into. There is Ravenclaw, that's the house I'm in." Ashdan grinned pointing to himself. "It's where all the smart, clever ones go." I snorted at this.

"You? In the smart house?" I laughed.

"Hey! I'm pretty smart actually! I'm not a stupid as you think." He shot back.

"Ok, continue."

"Well then there's Hufflepuff go, and that's kind of like the average house. I mean don't get me wrong, the puff's are nice and stuff, but well they can be a bit _air headed_ if you get what I'm saying. And then there's Gryffindor, which is where all the hot headed, brave ones go. And Slytherin is the house where almost all the pure bloods who think they are so great go." Ashdan finished with a nod.

"I just want to be in Ravenclaw with you." I said plainly. I didn't want to be in another house. Definitely _not_ Slytherin.

"I hope your in Ravenclaw too." Ashdan grinned.

"Who where those boys, the Marauders, who were picking on that kid…what was his name…Snivellus?" Ashdan let out a laugh.

"I see you caught onto Snape's nickname fast." I knit my brows in confusion.

"Well the boy who was in the air, that was Severus Snape, but everyone calls him Snivellus. He's a Slytherin, and he is a right foul git really. And then the red head girl was Lily Evans, her and Snape were best friends for the longest time, but then they got in a big fight last year after O.W.L.'S. They boy with glasses, that's James Potter, and he's been in love with Lily since 4th year, and Lily hates him. James can be arrogant sometimes, but other times he can be tolerable. And the one with the long black hair, that's Sirius Black. He is James best mate, and him, James, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew are the current trouble makers at Hogwarts. They are always pulling pranks. I'm not to fond of them, because last year they set off a bunch of dung bombs in my dorm and my stuff smelled like shit for weeks." Ashdan concluded.

"Thank you for filling me in with all the Hogwarts gossip Ashdan." I grinned at him.

"Anytime, oh and Black is a big player, so don't go getting involved with him. I heard he has about seven STDs" Ashdan lowered his voice and laughed in my ear. _Aww._ I thought to myself. Black was pretty good looking (if I do say so myself.) Why did he have to be a player? Well not that I had any chance anyway, I'm just tiny Taylor, or soon to be known as the new girl. Ah well, who am I to judge? Maybe Black is all right.

"Taylor?" Ashdan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked back.

"I'm serious about Black. I know you're a sucker for lookers, but I don't want to see you get your heart broken by him."

"What! I never said I liked Black! I don't even know him!" I said defensively, feeling myself blush.

"Well you think he is good looking, I can tell, I've known you for what? Five years? I can read you like an open book. Point is, almost every girl falls for him at one point and then he takes advantage of her and then he breaks her heart. I don't wan that to happen to you!"

Ashdan knew me to well. But I was going to fall for this infamous Sirius Black.

"You gossip too much." I laughed at my best friend.

-x-


	3. Did the hat just insult me?

Oh. My. Hippogriffs. It's a legitimate _castle_. I didn't take Ashdan seriously when he said Hogwarts was a castle! It's so big, and pretty! I can see all the little tiny windows light up, and it looks like one of those muggle fairy tale things.

"Ashdan! It's _huge!_" I tugged his robe sleeve.

"What did I tell you?" He said smiling. I looked at the uniform I was wearing. Yeah that's right, _uniform._ At St. Garnets you just wore whatever you wanted, but I guess that's not how they roll here at Hogwarts. Nope, at Hogwarts you have to wear a white button down shirt, a _skirt _(Yeah I cringed too when I saw that. Seriously, who likes to wear skirts! Anyway…), these knee high sock things, these ugly clunky black shoes, and then the worst thing of all (yeah that's right, something is worse then the skirt. I know, shocker.) are these bloody ties! I mean _come on,_ a tie? I can't even tie a tie (haha that sentence sounded weird) by myself, I had to have Ashdan do it for me. My tie was black, since I was still not sorted.

"First years this way!" I heard a voice bellowing. I looked up at Ashdan, was I supposed to go with them?

"Do I go with them?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what it said on the letter! Yes go with them before they leave without you!" Ashdan pushed me towards the group. I walked towards the munchkins. Okay maybe they weren't _that_ short, hell, I even think some of them were taller then me. Maybe I'll blend in. That's when I saw the _giant._ This was the tallest man I've ever seen! I have to say, I was pretty intimidated by him.

"You look to ol' to be a first year." The man said to me.

"Oh no…I'm new here though, the…the letter said to go with the first years." I rushed an explanation.

"Oh well then get on a boat then." He ushered me off towards the boats. I looked at them and got into one. I watched as excited first years got into boats with their friends and all of a sudden the boats started moving. Well that caught me off guard and I almost fell out of the boat because I lost my balance. As we got closer to Hogwarts, I saw just how big the castle was. Man was I going to get lost in there! I got lost in St. Garnets, and that school was only two stories, and I went there for five years. I stepped out of the boats and walked with the first years, who conveniently ignored me, which didn't bother me since I did want to be left alone. I'm horrible at making conversation with people I don't know. We walked into the school and Merlin's polka dotted pants, it was _gorgeous. _The old stone, the big archways, and the pictures! They _moved._ It was so grandiose (I'm trying to use big words to sound smart so I get sorted into Ravenclaw, ha) it made St. Garnets look like back side of a flesh eating slug. I tuned the professor who was talking out, I should be listening really, but I was too busy looking at the paintings.

"Miss. Greene, if you could come up front please, you will be sorted first." I gritted my teeth at the sound of _that _name. Greene. It was my fathers surname, and I did _not_ go by that name. I just went by my mum's maiden name, Keyy.

"It's Keyy. My last name is Keyy." I corrected her as I went to the front of the line. I got some looks from the midgets. Probably because they heard her say Greene. Everyone knew the Greene's were a big pureblood family and big supporters of Voldemort. I looked at the professor up and down. She had black hair in a tight bun at the base of her neck, I wonder if it ever came out of that bun, and she had a look about her that seemed like not much got past her. We filled into the great hall and…holy. Shit. If I thought the other parts of the school were amazing, then the Great Hall blows them away. A bajillion candles were suspended in air, and the ceiling was the night sky. It was so _breath taking._ I scanned the hall for Ashdan and I saw him waving like a total spazz, ah well that's my best friend for you. I grinned back and waved at him.

"Greene, Taylor." That professor called my name. I cringed outwardly at that name. I can't believe she made that mistake again.

"Keyy." I corrected her again, clenching my fists, as I sat on the wooden stool. An old hat was placed on my head and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice in my ear. Did I tell you I scare easily?

"Ahh let's see. Where should I put you? Hmm…" I heard it think over.

"Hufflepuff? No, much to extraordinary for that. Ravenclaw?" It questioned.

"_Yes! Ravenclaw!"_ I thought, wondering if it could hear me.

"Why Ravenclaw?" It questioned further.

"_Because I want to be with Ashdan."_

"Hmm…you _could_ be in Ravenclaw. But I see loyalty and cunningness, and what's this? I see you are very bright, but you lack skills in doing your homework and studying." Did this hat thing just _insult_ me. I think it did! The nerve!

"Yes yes, I could see you as a Gryffindor."

"_What? I thought I said I wanted Ravenclaw!"_ I exclaimed in my head. God this was taking forever, and I probably look bloody mental right now.

"Or possibly a Slytherin, I see a desire to be the best at what you do. You could do great things in Slytherin, you are in fact a Greene." The hat said. I am going to punch the next person who calls me a Greene, I am not a Greene nor will I ever! I was blasted off of that family tree when I was eleven!

"No? Not Slytherin, I see…GOTTA BE GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the hat shout, and then applause. What! Gryffindor! Are you kidding me, I wanted Ravenclaw with Ashdan. Oh well I guess it's better then Slytherin right? I stood up and made my way over towards to table of red and gold.

"Taylor!" I felt Ashdan grab my wrist. I looked at him and frowned.

"I tried telling the hat I wanted Ravenclaw, really I did!" I explained to him, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Well, he wasn't mad, he just laughed.

"I'm not mad at you, but now we don't get to have as many classes together. Which sucks, but oh well."

"Can I sit at your table?" I asked. I really hope I could, I honestly didn't feel like dealing with new people tonight. I was tired from the train ride and the mental argument I had with that bloody hat.

"No, not tonight, you have to go sit with the lions." He pointed to the table. I could see a lot of them were looking at me. Great.

"Fine…I don't want to though." I stuck my lip out at him and walked away towards the Gryffindor table. I saw some...ok _a lot_, of kids were starring at me. Fantastic. I searched for an empty spot and finally found one next to a girl with short brown hair and a round face. She looked nice enough.

"Hi, I'm Taylor." I sat next to her introducing herself.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cadet!" She grinned. Whoa, this girl was cheery. I don't know if I've ever seen someone emit so much _happiness._

"Nice to meet you." I forced a smile onto my face and sat down.

"So this is Lily" She pointed to the red head I saw on the train. "And this is Mary" I looked at a girl with long brown hair and freckles "And this is Jeannette." A girl with raven black hair smiled at me. So I'm guessing these are my dorm mates.

"Hey, I'm Taylor." I introduced myself again.

"Where are you from? Because your clearly not a first year." Jeannette asked.

"Oh, no I'm going into my sixth year. I went to St. Garnets before." I explained. The look on their faces were priceless.

"St. Garnets…isn't that the…you know, _bad kid_ school?" Mary asked nervously. I laughed, so I guess I went to the "bad kid school." Who knew I was so bad arse?

"Ah, It's not that bad, a little run down maybe but the people there are decent."

"So why are you here at Hogwarts." Jeannette asked again. I thought about what I was going to tell them. Definitely _not _the truth.

"Uh…I moved." I settled on. Sounded convincing right?

"Hey! New girl!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name, I looked down the table at the boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"I have a name." I said politely. I guess I should get used to being called "new girl" anyway.

"Yeah, she's a _Greene._" The boy sitting next to him said. Almost sneering my ex-last name. I recognized (how could I not?) as that hot boy on the train. Well he sure is a git. All the pretty one's are jerks I swear! I had to refrain from leaping out of my seat and punching the daylights out of him.

"I am not a Greene. Nor will I ever be. I am a Keyy." I snapped, clenching my fists. I got some confused looks.

"So why did McGonagall say your name was Taylor _Greene_?" He pushed.

"Well she got it wrong. My last name is Keyy. I will not be part of the Greene family again." Man, was I getting pissed off. Who did this kid think he was! What was his name again…it was something weird…umm…Sirius! That's it!

"Again?" Alice asked. Uhg, I didn't want to talk about my "family" tonight. Or ever really, I was perfectly fine bottling it all up inside until I could rant on Ashdan.

"I don't want to talk about it…it's…a long story." I said quietly looking down. Great, now everyone's going to think I'm a freak. Especially that Sirius guy. Why did all the hot guys have to be jerks

}x{

* * *

_**A/N Chapter three! I find it hard to write Sirius talking D: This could prove a problem later. Oh well I will work on it! Thank you to smverduzco, Princess Vio and glo rocks, Beadle Juice, Mallie Makeout for all favoriting/putting on your story alerts. And extra special shoutout to purpleboom, for being my first reviewer! :) **_


	4. I do listen, I just don't remember

I had this awful dream last night, where I went to this school, Hogwarts, and then I was sorted into Gryffindor, so I wasn't with Ashdan, and then I had to make new friends and I got judged because of who my family (can you call them family? I don't) is. Oh haha, wait, that _wasn't_ a dream, that was yesterday. Ok so maybe I'm exaggerating, it isn't _that_ bad, my room mates are decent, Alice is definitely my favorite, Mary is ok, a little quite, but she has a good sense of humor, Lily seems a little standoffish if you know what I mean, and Jeanette is a little bit stuck up but she can be fun and she seems nice.

So here I am, the only one awake in my dorm. I've always been one to get up early, Ashdan _hates_ it. He always complains about it, he is convinced I am sub-human or something. Ashdan needs a lot of beauty rest or else he is going to be grouchy and possibly bite your head off if you even look at him the wrong way. Anyway, I put on the dreaded uniform of doom (except for the tie, I'll have to have Ashdan do that for me) and just left my hair down. I don't bother doing anything with it, I just (attempt) to brush it (it's pretty difficult, all the curls and knots. It's painful too but I have to do it, sigh) through and leave it the lion's mane it is. I made my way down the common room, which was empty and left through the portrait hole and stepped into the corridor. I wandered around aimlessly for awhile, I guess I should of waited for Alice or someone to get up. Oh well, to late now isn't it? Besides I can't even remember what the password was. Some plant…we learned about in third year…umm…ah well now I see why I wasn't put in Ravenclaw. I looked at this door, it was weird though. It was the only door that had a knocker. The door swung open and I stumbled backward from surprise.

"Taylor?"

"Ashdan!" I ran towards him and hugged him. Stupid hat, putting me in Gryffindor.

"How did you get here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well…I'm kind of lost." I admitted.

"Well you are pretty good at getting lost, come on let's go eat." He started walking, and I trotted along beside him. For every step he took I had to take about three.

"Slow down! I'm short!" I cried to him.

"Speed up! I'm tall!" He mocked my tone.

"You're such a meanie." I pouted to him, sticking out my lip.

"You're what? Sixteen years old? Don't pout."

"I can pout whenever I want, mum. Besides, you pout all the time." I looked around, I had no idea where we were. "Where are we?" I asked.

"On the way to the great hall." He answered and kept walking. I followed him in comfortable silence for awhile, and then some how we got to the great hall. This school was so big, I'm never going to figure it out. I started walking over to the Gryffindor table, where I saw those four boys, what were there names? Marauders? That's it! The Marauders where already there eating and a few other students who must be younger then me where there too. I sat down, at the table and too my surprise Ashdan sat next to me.

"I thought you had to sit at the Ravenclaw table?" I asked confused.

"That was only for last night, since it was the first day back. You didn't really think I would make you sit here by yourself did you?"

"I don't know, you're a pretty unpredictable person." I smirked at him.

"Well you know how I do. So you make any friends?" He asked grinning.

"Well my dorm mates are ok. Alice Cadet is nice, she's my favorite out of the four." I went on to tell him my opinions of all of them.

"Jeanette, she's hot." Ashdan nodded his head and smiled. I smacked his arm.

"You hormonal teenage boy, did you listen to anything I said?" I shook my head, but smiled nonetheless.

"Need help with that tie?"

"Yes! It's so stupid! Ties can go suck bullocks for all I care. I. Hate. Them." I stated. Ashdan just laughed and tied my tie for me, maybe I should learn to do this myself…

"Taylor! There you are!" I heard Alice yelling to me across the hall, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, here I am." I shrugged as she sat down next to me, following her were Lily, Mary, and Jeanette.

"Andrews?" Jeanette asked, looking towards Ashdan.

"Ashdan? Yeah, what about him?" I asked.

"Your friends with him?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids." I explained.

"That's right! I am Tay's bestest friend ever, so back off bizatches!" Ashdan put an arm around my shoulder and laughed at his own joke. I swear, he was dropped on his head as a child. I shook my head at him.

"It's not good to be possessive." Alice pointed out. "Can you pass me the pumpkin juice?"

"Lilykinz! You look splendiferous this morning!" I turned to see that guy, with the messy black hair, Potter I think his name was. I watched Lily grit her teeth and snap back at him. He looked slightly hurt and dejected as she told him to bugger off and stay out of her life, because she doesn't want him in it. Poor kid, but I guess he was kind of asking for it, I mean after yesterdays train fiasco, you think he would know better. Guess not. Breakfast went by uneventful, besides Ashdan making an idiot out of himself, but he does that without trying, he's just naturally _loud_. The people who live in the flat next to us complained a few times about him singing too loud in the shower (I can only imagine what his dorm mates have to endure), oh and I snuck a few glances at that Sirius Black guy, sure he might be a bit of a git, but he sure was nice to look at.

-x-

"Where's herbology?" I asked Mary. I had just come from transfiguration with McGonagall, which wasn't too bad. Transfiguration is not my favorite, but I'm not horrible at it.

"Outside." She said and continued walking. Outside? Hmm…

-x-

"Oh. My. Chocolate frogs." I whispered to Ashdan. "It's actually a _greenhouse_! At St. Garnets we just did herbology in a regular classroom!"

"I told you it was in a green house! You need to learn to listen." Ashdan teased. I looked around at all the plants, it was just ridiculous how many there were, then again everything at Hogwarts is ridiculous.

"I _do_ listen, I just don't remember." I argued back. I had herbology with the Ravenclaws, which meant I'm with Ashdan. I watched people walk into the _greenhouse_ (Yes, I still can't get over the fact it's a real greenhouse) and I watched a particular person walk in. Sirius Black. He was _so_ good looking, but he hadn't talked to me since I snapped at him about the Greene thing. Sigh. Oh well, maybe I'll try and be nicer to him.

"Quit starring at Black, would you? What did I tell you about him!" Ashdan nudged my elbow.

"I was not starring at him!" I whispered harshly to Ashdan. How dare he accuse me of the truth!

"I know when your lying." I wish he would wipe that smug look off his face.

=\\=

_**

* * *

**_

A/N This chapter took forever to write! Ahg! But I've already started writing chapter five so that should be up soon! Thank you too all who put this on their alert or favorited it! Extra Special thank you to Purpleboom and Beautiful-lie96 for being my epic reviewers! You all make me smile! :D


	5. Voldemorts secret lover

Holy muffins, where am I? And where in the name of Merlin are the dungeons! This school is so big and confusing! Uhg! My timetable is insensible I tell you! First transfiguration, then outside for herbology, then back inside to potions! Oh, now I'm late for potions, bloody fantastic. I'm telling you, I need a map for this school.

Somehow I got down to the dungeons and found my potions class. I don't know how I found it but hey! At least I did find it, and I'm only five minutes late!

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Greene." The professor commented as I walked into the room. Oh my…he resembled as walrus…a lot…if he was an animagi he would definitely be a walrus…hey wait! Did he just call me Miss. Greene?

"Oh yeah…I um, got lost." I said lamely. "And my last name is Keyy, thank you." I corrected him. Why did all these teachers think my last name is Greene! My letter said Keyy, I think.

"Well okay Miss. Keyy, your tardiness is acceptable, but just this once. If you could so kindly be partners with Mr. Black." The professor said to me. I nodded and looked for Sirius, but I saw he was sitting with Potter. Hmmm? Then I saw _him._ He looked a lot like Sirius, but his hair was shorter and he looked younger then Sirius. I'm guessing he is Sirius's brother, probably his twin? Well he must be my partner.

"I'm Taylor." I put on a fake smile. I looked at his face, he was very good looking, like his brother. He has the same face structure, maybe a little thinner. His eyes were the same odd grey color, but his has flecks of blue and they seemed guarded, like he didn't let people read his emotions. I knew that look, I've used it many time myself. Hell, I'm probably using it now.

"Regulus." He said. I sat down next to him and listened to the professor.

"As I was saying, I am Professor Slughorn." I stifled a laugh. Slughorn? What kind of name is _that_? I mean I thought Keyy was weird, but Slughorn brought it to a whole new level. Anyway I guess I should be listening…

"So today you will all try and make a drought of the living dead with your partner. Good luck!" I watched as _Slughorn _(hahahaha, it's a funny name, I don't think I will ever get over it…) put the ingredients on the board.

"Do you want me to go get the ingredients, or do you want to go get them?" Regulus interrupted my thoughts on the hilarity of Slughorn's last name. Whoa…wait! Hold up, did he just give me a choice? When someone asks me to do something I _had_ to do it, I had no choice. Example, when I was littler and my father told me to do something I was expected to do something or I would be punished. Or with Ashdan, he would be like

"Taaaayyyyylllllooooorrrrrr Leanna Keyy! Get me a soda!" And then I would tell him no and he would get all whiney and send me on a guilt trip. "That's what best friends are for! They get each other soda! Who was the one who visited you almost everyday in that orphanage? If you really valued our friendship you would go get me one." And eventually I would cave and do whatever he wanted me to do. I love that boy but he is too lazy for his own good.

"Hello?" Regulus's voice interrupted my thoughts once more.

"What, sorry…." I mumbled. "I'll go get the ingredients." I walked over to the cabinet, it was nice being able to choose what you want. Maybe next time I'll make Ashdan get _me_ a soda.

-x-

"I didn't know Sirius has a twin." I said to Alice. We were all up in the dorm, it was after dinner. The rest of my day had gone by uneventful, Regulus seemed nice, kind of mysterious, I wanted to know more about him.

"Regulus?" She inquired.

"Yeah, him."

"Oh, they're not twins. Regulus is ten months younger then Sirius, but he's in the same year as us. It really irks Sirius I think." Alice concluded. Oh! So that's why he looked younger then Sirius.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh, well he is my potions partner and I was just wondering." I explained.

"I heard that he's a big supporter of you-know-who." Jeanette butted into our conversation. She looked up from her _Cosmowitch _magazine. Jeanette was the big gossiper in the school. "I heard that he's going to become a death eater when he turns of age." Whoa there was a lot of dirt on this kid, but was all of it true?

"Really? He doesn't seem that bad." I feel like I need to defend him some-what.

"Yeah." All three of them said simultaneously, which was kind of creepy.

"It's not good to judge people." I pointed out.

"I'm not judging! I heard this from Bellatrix Black, that's his cousin. And we all know she is a big supporter of you-know-who." Jeanette said. "You'd swear she was his secret lover and they have steamy affairs! It gets pretty annoying." The room burst out in giggles and it was then that I noticed that Lily wasn't there.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, noticing her absence.

"She has prefect patrols." Alice answered my questions. Prefect? What was that…Ashdan said something about those I think…or maybe he was just telling me how _perfect_ he was and how makes no mistakes…that git.

"Prefect?" I voiced my question.

"It's like someone that stops people from getting in trouble and they patrol around and catch people after curfew and stuff." Alice tried to explain.

"It's pretty much a goody teacher's pet." Jeanette said laughing. I laughed at that. But wow, they had to have students help enforce rules? Damn, it makes me realize how small and insignificant St. Garnets really is. Damn, I come from the shit school! Oh well.

XoX

* * *

_**Authors note! Ew it's a filler chapter! Sorry for the delay, I've had the written for a long time, but never got around to typing it…I am a lazy git, much like Ashdan haha. Oh and I realized that I forget to put disclaimers, so DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT FANTABOULOUS ENOUGH TO OWN HARRY POTTER. I am just a silly fan girl with an almost unhealthy obsession. Ahahaha so thank you times a bajillion to my splendiferous reviewers; Purpleboom, The Weatherwitch, love-cdc, paramore1351. And thank you to all who favorited this or put this on their alert thing, I love you too! Whoa, this is a long note! Ah so I will update soon since it took me 5466166084399000 years to post this chapter! Chapter six is already written, just needs to be typed! Ah I'm rambling, sorry! I shall shut up now [; Oh and one more thing haha, I just had to have it. I had to have Regulus in my story, I love that boy too much, I had have him!**_


	6. ALL CAPITAL LETTERS

_**About two weeks later**_

Nothing eventful has happened at Hogwarts. Well I mean, I still get lost seven times a day, Ashdan is still his obnoxious self, and Regulus Black still confuses the hell out of me. I guess being his potions partner for two weeks has done nothing. Oh and I grit my teeth as I watched Sirius Black flirt with every female except for myself. Was I _that_ ugly? Was it my personality? Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him over the whole Greene thing, eh who am I kidding, he got the verbal lashing he deserved.

I sat the Ravenclaw table eating lunch with Ashdan. We took turns eating meals at each others house's tables. We pretty much stuck together like glue when we could, I don't know how we don't get sick of each other. Thought in turn, I haven't really be becoming friends with anyone, well besides some of Ashdan's Ravenclaw friends and some of my dorm mates.

"So are you going to come watch my quidditch tryouts Tay?" Ashdan asked.

"You have quidditch teams here too?" I asked in awe, what _didn't_ this school have?

"Uhg! Taylorrrrrrr! You never listen to me!" Ashdan whined.

"Oh shush you." I smacked his arm playfully.

"So you need to come watch me! I am the best keeper this damn school has seen. Ever."

"You sure you're the best keeper this school has?" I replied.

"I mean every word I say ever. Because I'm Ashdan Andrews." He said proudly.

"Well keep feeding your ego and your head will be so big you won't be able to fly." I shot back cheekily. Xeno snorted with laughter at this. I really liked some of Ashdan's friends, Xeno was cool. He was kind of spacey but he was weird, like myself. I probably like Xeno better then my room mates. I have nothing against the girls, honestly, but I've never been good at befriending girls, they're too catty, too much drama, and their Christmas gifts always cost a lot more money. Its much less work to be friends with guys.

"Your words wound me, my dear." Ashdan put a hand to his heart and pretended to cry. The cries turned to fake, loud, _obnoxious_, sobs and I swear, half the great hall was looking at us. I looked up at the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius Black looking at us, eyebrows raised in amusement. Of all times for that attractive piece of man to look at me it's when Ashdan is acting like a complete idiot (well actually, Ashdan acts like an idiot 97% of the time, so chances are, he was going to see Ashdan being a fool). I felt my face flush slightly and the butterflies erupted in my stomach (well that sounds really disgusting. An eruption of butterflies in my stomach. Ok well one ew and two that means they were caterpillars to begin with so double ew. Anyway) as I looked away and turned my attention back to the dramatic lump-of-a-boy before me.

"Oh Ash, would you hush up."

"Not until you apologize!" He sobbed into the girl who was sitting next to him, shoulder. She gave him a confused look and tried to scoot away, but he clung onto her for dear life. Sweet baby hippogriffs, he's probably scarring this child for life. Sigh.

"I'm only "apologizing" because your scarring that poor girl for life. Ashdan Michael Andrews, you are the most _fantasticalabulous _keeper this school has seen. Ever." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I guess this apology was good enough for Ashdan as he immediately sat up and hugged me.

"My ego has been reinflated! Your kind words boost my confidence. I love thou." He recited as his arms squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"Let. Go. Can't. Breath!" I gasped and sputtered for air as he let go of me. I gathered my books for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was my next class.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Ashdan yelled to me over his shoulder, I saw he was running down the great hall. Great, I would have to sprint to catch up with him.

-x-

"Hello class." Professor Hummle greeted us. He was an off man. He has these pale blue eyes, but they glowed with excitement (well _that_ sounded really cheesy…but I'm serious, his eyes look like they are bursting with…happiness? I don't know where I'm going with this thought. Oh hey look I'm having a conversation with myself in my head. I'm going crazy finally! I knew this day would come!) and he wore a rumpled purple top ha**t **_**(A/N: Bonus points to who knows where the hat's from!) **_and his classes weren't dull, like some others *cough* _Professor Binns_ _*_cough*.

"Today will be an easy class. We found a boggart in the staff room and I asked if we could practice on it."

Boggarts? Hmmm….I think we learned about those in third year? Something about laughter. I don't know, I never encountered an actual boggart.

"The spell against it is _ridikkulus_. When saying the incantation think of a funny form of what is in front of you. A boggart turns into your greatest fear. Good luck." Oh hey, that sounds familiar. I watched as a trunks latches opened with a flick of Professor Hummel's wand. A Ravenclaw girl let out a shriek of terror as a giant spider appeared before her. I honestly have never been scared of spiders. They're just like any other creature except they have eight legs. The spider turned into a small plastic spider, Haha _soo _original. Not. That's how class went on, it was actually pretty boring.

"Oh! It's almost my turn!" Ashdan said excitedly.

"It'll probably be a mirror that tells you you're ugly." I laughed.

"Your wounds wound me once more, do we need to have a repeat of what happened in lunch?" He raised an eyebrow cockily and laughed as he walked up the boggart which transformed into the Minister of Magic. I must say, I would be pretty scared of the Minister too, he looks creepy. Oh wait, he's talking, I should listen.

"I am sorry to inform you that Miss. Taylor Keyy and Ms. Judy Andrews have been murdered by he who must-" Ashdan's eyes widened, but he kept his cool and muttered the incantation. The minister was now saying that Ashdan's favorite shampoo was missing. Thought I think that would be pretty scary to Ashdan too…but aww! He loves me more then his shampoo _and_ he thought of me before his mum, win I say, win. And that's _a lot_ coming from him. That kid loves his shampoo.

"Aww, love, you care about me so much!" I laughed as I walked past him.

"Him saying my shampoo was missing was much more scary."

"Don't lie son!" I walked past him laughing to myself as I came up to the boggart. I watched as it took form. First I saw my mother materialize, it was the first time I had seen her face in almost six years. There she was wither fear in her eyes, her face filled with terror. Then, I saw with horror as my father appeared, murder dancing across the features of his face, but the worst of all, Orion Black, formed next to my father. Oh shit, no no no no no. I don't want to watch this again, please if there is a God, don't make me watch this again. For the past six years I have been trying to wipe this memory from my mind. No please, no. I tried to mutter the spell, but I was frozen in my spot and I felt tears sting the back of my eyes.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!" **My father and Orion bellowed in unison (and if people can talk in ALL CAPITAL LETTERS, then they sure did) and I watched as the green light hit my mother in the chest, and the life leave her eyes, for the second time in my life. I bit my lip and kept the tears from falling. The class was silent and I don't know what happened next but the boggart disappeared and Ashdan was pulling me out of the classroom.

"Do you want to talk?" He murmured in my ear, hugging me. I pushed him away and gave him a blank look.

"No." I said, I needed to be alone, to clear my head. I started walking away, though I have no idea where I'm going.

-x-

_**Author's Note time! I am sorry it took forever and a day to update, I know I said I would update quick, but I ended up rewriting this about a dozen times…gwah! I'm still not happy with it. Well I hope you like it! Thanks to all people who put this on their alert thingerr and favorited it and whatnot. Next chapter will probably have more Sirius in it (YAYAYAYAYA WE LOVE SIRIUS) and possibly more Regulus (?) I don't know. I will **__**try**__** and update soon, but no promises! Love you all, hope you had Happy Holidays! **_


	7. The Epitome of BadArseness

I walked along the halls aimlessly. I had no idea where I was, where I was going, or what time it was. I felt numb, like an emotionless zombie. Bloody boggarts, stupid Professor Hummle, making us do third yearstuff in sixth year! This is so bloody fantastic, now everyone in the class knows my worst memory. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"DAMN!" I let out a frustrated yell and punched a wall. Not a smart idea, figuring the wall was stone and I cannot punch through stone. I cursed under my breath as my hand throbbed with pain. Blood oozed from my knuckles and it felt like my hand was broken. Fantastic. I slouched against the wall and buried my face in my knees and let the tears fall. Some people cry over everything. I am not one of those people. I rarely ever cry, and when I do, I don't let people see. Ashdan's only seen me cry once. I haven't cried this hard since my mum died. The thought of my mum made me cry more. I felt my eyelids close and sleep overcame me,

* * *

"We can't just leave her there." A voice woke me up, and I felt something poke my leg. Felt like a foot. I closed my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. Sleep….sleep is nice.

"She'll wake up eventually." Another voice said. Sounded like Potter. Yes, leave me to sleep. I agree with Potter.

"Come on, let's just take her to the common room." Noooo, me want sleep. Next thing I knew I was being picked up and carried. I opened my eyes slowly and let out a scream of pure terror. Grey eyes, just like Orion's, were starring back at mine. But they were full of kindness and worry, not murder and hatred. I guess my scream surprised Sirius, because he dropped me. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. Ow. That _hurt_. My eyes filled with tears of pain. Today is going smashingly well.

"Sorry." He stuck out a hand to help me up. He looked genially sorry. Still, he looked so much like Orion (I had been conveniently ignoring this fact before, because he was nice to look at) it was scary.

"No it's my fault." I said as I stood up ignoring his hand. I just couldn't touch someone who looked like _him_. I know I sound like a hypocrite, because I hate when people judge me because of my ex-family. (Face it, I'll never really be a Greene) but I just noticed how much he looked his father. I got up too fast, and all the blood rushed out my head, which made me loose my balance. I staggered backwards clumsily. Sirius and James caught me so I wouldn't fall again. I wiggled out of their grasps as fast as I could. I felt like the walls were going to cave in on me. Damn, I didn't even know I was claustrophobic. Guess we learn something new everyday.

"I'm not my father, I'm not going to hurt you." Sirius finally said, he looked offended.

"I'm sorry. I just…need to be alone." I stammered out. I sprinted away from them. Ha, and that hat said I had courage. I always run away from my problems. I heard Sirius mumble something, but I was out of ear shot. I rounded on the corner and took some deep breaths to calm down. In out, in out, in out. God that sounded perverted! I walked through the corridors, not sure where I was going. I heard a clock chime eleven. Whoa, it was already that late? Ha well look at me, the epitome of bad-arseness, breaking curfew and what not. I weighed my options. I could wander around some more, or find another wall the sleep on, but I could get caught by a teacher doing that. I could go try and find Ashdan, but I can't remember where the Ravenclaw common room is. My last option was to go back to the Gryffindor common room, though I didn't really want to deal with people and their _questions_. Guess it's really my only option, so I'll have to suck it up.

I walked back to the common room, hiding in the shadows, incase any teachers came. I turned a corner and saw Sirius and James walking together towards to common room. I stayed in the dark of the shadows and followed them to the common room. I didn't mean to over hear their conversation but they were talking kind of loud.

"She hates me!" Sirius exclaimed to James.

"I don't think she _hates _you." James tried to reason with Sirius.

"James! She wouldn't even _look_ at me."

"Well, she never really looks at you to being with, and I know how that irks you." James grinned. I mentally scoffed, I looked at Sirius (he was nice on the eyes you know…) but he never saw me.

"We're not talking about that now!" Oh, so they've talked about me before? "My father killed someone important too her. I think it was her mum or something, because she looked a lot like Taylor."

"You don't know if that was her mother, or if your father really killed her." _Like hell he didn't kill my mum._ I thought to myself.

"No one just imagines what that boggart became. Besides, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that." Sirius ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Well that was your father who killed her, not you." James tried to reason once again. I love how they talk about it like it's no big deal, I wish they would just shut up.

"But she's going to judge me because of my family, everyone already does!" He sounded really upset. _I am going to prove him wrong, I'm not going to judge him because of his family. _I thought to myself once more. Wow, I talk to myself a lot.

"I don't know mate, she seems like she would understand. All the teachers say she's a Greene, though she denies it. And she snaps at people who judge _her_ because of her family, I think she'll understand. You just need to give her time to cool down, she's probably really stressed from today, and from switching schools as well." James concluded. It was like I was speaking through James myself, because I wouldn't have said it any better. "Why do you care so much?" James asked.

"I don't know…I just… I don't like people hating me." Sirius replied.

"Bull. All the Slytherins hate you and you don't care. I think it's because she won't give you the time of day." James grinned cockily.

"This has nothing to do with her not flirting with me!" Sirius cried, he was blushing a little bit.

"Is that a blush I see? I knew you liked her." James looked victorious. Oh my gosh, Sirius Black might possibly like _me_? Tiny Taylor?

"No, I don't fancy her, I just think she's interesting. She's different." He said calmly, regaining his cool. Oh, guess he doesn't like me. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. But it's not that I like Black or anything, I just think he's good looking, but I defiantly do not_ fancy_ him.

* * *

_**Authors Note Time! YAY!**_

_**This your favorite part, I know. So yeah, short chapter, I'm lazy :) I'll try harder next time loves! Next chapter will hopefully get better maybe? Well see... So I would like to point out that there is a really big SCREW UP in the first chapter. At the end it says something like "I will fall for this Sirius Black" but it should say "I will not fall for this Sirius Black" Yes, epic fail at proofreading on my part, I've always been bad at it xD I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS, you make me happy (: I would like to apologize to Alicecullenisrealinmyworld, for the **__**very scary**__** reply I gave your review. I don't know what over came me when I wrote that Dx I'm sorry if I scarred you for life, but in my defense I wrote that reply when I had only had 3 hours of sleep. Oh and I'm writing a new fic, **__**Living in the Shadow**__** and it's about James's little sister. I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself(: This note is getting ridiculously long! Love you all!**_


End file.
